Her Angel of Darkness
by skye82693
Summary: My name is Thanatos. I have no memory from before 7 years ago. I have had to live with horrifying hallucinations all my life, and now I have been draged back to this foggy town. She promises my memory in return for help for those inside. OCxAlessa
1. Introductory

Everyone who is reading this I thank you for doing so. I will be putting my own character into the story but I will be having him travel throughout all of the game and working alongside the main characters until he reaches his minds rendition of the town. He will go through the Games in what I'm pretty sure is chronological order. (Origins, 1,2,3,4 and 5, I don't know which comes first so I'll just do 4 first.) The story may sometimes change to a different characters point of view for story purposes.

And of course I don't own Silent Hill and I never shall.

And with that out of the way let's get on with the story already.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Signs

Chapter 1

The First Signs

* * *

Hey, didn't see you there. You know it's not normal to be looking through a personas bed room window like that. Oh well, might as well introduce myself. My name is Thanatos. No I'm not giving you a nickname, my name is actually Thanatos. I'm a 16 year old boy living in this stupid back-water town that I won't even bother to say the name of.

???/ Thana! It's time for breakfast!

Thanatos/ Okay mom, be right down!

I have to get ready for school now. If you want the rest of the boring story known as my past then tag along and listen in,

I head down the stairs in my pajamas. (Black sweat pants, black t-shirt with a skull in the middle with the words Yeah, I'd rather die than pretend to give a damn about what you think…) I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table. Mom made me some ham, scrambled eggs with hot sauce, bacon, and some strawberry milk made with a lot of syrup.

Mom/ Hurry up and eat, honey, I accidentally woke you up late today.

My mom is a very nice person; she has silky shoulder length hair which has been naturally snow white in color. She is about 5, 11. She has a thin waist, shown by how she fits perfectly into a size 2 dress. She has a beautiful face and red eyes which have naturally slit pupils. Her skin is a pale white like mine only she's paler which makes her look a little ghostly.

Me/ Alright Mom.

As I eat my food I see my mom looking herself over. She's wearing a scarlet red china dress with matching heels. She looks rather worried.

Me/ You okay there? You look like a stock market player who's on the verge of losing everything.

She looks shocked for a second but soon smiles and lets out a nervous laugh.

Mom/Well it's my day off and I have a date with Alex today and I'm finally going to show him what my hair and eyes are like without the dye and contacts.

That's my mom alright. She's very insecure about her looks since she was teased a lot about her hair and eyes growing up. Frankly I think she looks amazing.

Me/How many times do I have to tell you? You look great. Frankly if he rejects you due to your beautiful white hair and sexy cat-like eyes then I'm going to have to let his parents know that their son is probably a closet gay. Besides you're a sexy 25 year old woman, what's not to like?

Yeah, so as you can guess my mom isn't my real mom, in fact I can't even remember anything about my past beyond 7 years ago when Ako (a.k.a mom) came driving by. She found me passed out in the snow on the side of the road. She brought me to the hospital where I woke up…The doctors said I had been diagnosed with severe hypothermia, said I was lucky to be alive, said I was even luckier since I hadn't dropped into a coma. They started asking me questions…..  
(Flashback)

Doctor: Alright kid I know you just woke up but I need to ask you some questions.

Me: uhh…sure, if you say so….

Doc: Okay. First things first. What's your name?

Me:…..I don't know….I can't remember…..

Doc: I see…Who are your parents and where are they?

Me: I can't remember. I try to remember and I get nothing….

Doc: Do you have any friends or relatives in the area?

Me: No I don't…I remember that much at least….

Doc: Okay, last question. Why were you on the side of the road?

Me: I can't remember….

Doc: Very well. That is all for now. You should get some sleep.

Me: If you say so…..  
(End Flashback)

The doctor brought Ako in the room later on. He told us I have a severe case of amnesia and that it was why I couldn't remember anything. Said it was caused by the hypothermia. He said I was a unique case. Said that Most with amnesia as bad as mine usually forget everything including any education, said he didn't know how I couldn't remember any of my past but could somehow remember information that does play a huge role in my memories.

Since I had nowhere to go, Ako took me in. It was hard for her since she was still in college but it worked out. When we moved to our new house after she graduated her younger sister moved in with us since her School was closer to our house than hers. The sister's name is Shiroyuki, but she prefers to be called Yuki. She's around my age and goes to my school, same class too. Well anyway back to the present day.

Mom: Skye! Don't say such embarrassing things!

Ako's face has turned bright red. Yes, I admit I like to flirt with her in order to fluster her. Hell, sometimes I make all-out advances on her just to see her really flip out.

I stand up and walk over to her. I'm about 6,1 so I'm a-bit taller than her. I lay my hand on her cheek and bring my face close to hers, as expected she really starts to panic.

Me: You know you love it Ako-Chan…

As I lean in she closes her eyes like she's really scared and can't watch. I place my thumb on her lips, give her a wink and click my tongue, and then go back to eating. Mom just stands there like she almost had a heart attack. I laugh to myself a little.

I look at the clock on the wall. I am a little surprised that it took the appearance of a dead cat for a second but then the illusion was gone. I've been having these horrific hallucinations ever since the day at the hospital. I'm used to them by now.

Me: Got to go, time for school.

As I leave I yell back to Ako.

Me: Hey! If you want the relationship with that guy to get serious, don't be such a spaz all the time!

Mom:….Seriously…..if that boy keeps this up then I might go on the initiative instead of him….I'm really only looking for a man because I need to get my mind off him. Damn it! Why does the age gap between us have to be so small!

(Mom looks out the window)

Mom: Huh? A fogs starting to come in, but it was sunny a second ago….

And there's the first chapter! All rights to Silent Hill belong to Konami. I know the chapters are long but that's how they're all going to be. I know this chapter was slow but once I get Thanatos into Silent Hill Things will speed up.

Also, once I get this story into Silent Hill I'm going to have Thanatos make things play out in the origins-Silent Hill 5 storylines a little different because of his presence….And no, I will not kill Maria off more times than needed just because you hate her. Why, because I like Maria, deal with it!

Until the next chapter. Bye-Bye! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: The Fog

Here is Chapter 2 of my Silent Hill story!

As usual, all rights to Silent Hill or any Silent Hill related things is property of Konami and not me.

I'm going to try to put out these chapters quick since the beginning ones are going to be slow. So I'll try to get to the good parts quick.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

The Fog

Thanatos's point of view.

As I walked to school I was listening to some music on my IPod. I noticed that the grocery store was a run down wreck with skinned corpses hanging from it.

Me: Another hallucination? They usually don't come at me this frequently. Guess I'd better prepare for quite a bazaar day then….

I kept walking until something tackled me from behind and knocked me to the ground.

???: oops! Sorry Thana-kun!

I would know that annoying voice no matter where I was.

Me: How many times have I told you not to glomp me Shiroyuki!

I got up and turned around and sure enough there she was. Yuki's 5'8 so she's a bit shorter than me. She has the same body build as Ako except she has the same kind of pale skin I do instead of Ako's snow white complexion. She has deep purple hair which is cut short to look like Ayane's hair. Yes, that does mean she is a huge Dead or Alive fan. Most assume that her hair is dyed purple. But actually her hair is naturally that way. Her and Ako's family has a prominent trait that causes their family to have abnormal hair color. Yuki has naturally purple eyes as well, but of course most assume they are contacts.

Yuki gets up and puts her hands on her hips and pouts.

Yuki: I told you to call me Yuki!

Me: I will if you stop tackling me from nowhere! How do you sneak up on me anyway?!

Yuki puts a proud smile on her face and crosses her arms.

Yuki: I get up early and wait for you to come by.

Me:…..I'm going to go to school now and just pretend I didn't hear you say that….

As I start walking to school again Yuki loops her arm through mine and holds my hand.

Yuki: Let's go together Nii-chan!

I try to pull away but she doesn't let go.

Me: Yuki, we already talked about this! People will get the wrong idea! The librarian at school already thinks there's something going on between us, and I think the principle is suspicious about it too.

Yuki just smiles and holds on tighter.

Yuki: Who cares! I want to go with nii-chan! Besides, whys it so bad if they think you and I are together?

Me: Because we may not be siblings by blood but we are siblings by law, so it's still an incest charge and since I'm a guy I'm the one who goes to jail for it!

I was about to continue ranting when something caught my attention. I looked up and noticed me and Yuki where surrounded by fog that completely covered the street.

Yuki: Where did all this fog come from?!

I could see Yuki was scared, when she was supposed to grow out of her fear of the dark she actually just added a fear of fog to the list instead.

Me: Don't know, don't care. Let's just keep walking or we'll be late for school…

Yuki looked at me with a mixture of fear and amazement.

Yuki: How are you not scared by the fact that you can't see anything?!

Me: Because if you would just remember. I'm not afraid of the fog. Plus I've memorized the way to school.

Yuki's face turned to a mixture of fear and anger.

Yuki: Memorized?! Oh, please! After school is done I go out and hang with my friends and go all over town! You on the other hand just hull up inside your room at home. There are weeks when besides going to school, you don't come out of the house once!

Me: I don't have to travel around town to memorize the way to school. It's just like how you memorize the way to your classes. You travel the path enough times you eventually lose the need for a map.

Yuki froze for a second and then pouted as we walked along. She didn't like it when I was able to beat her in a competition of logic.

When I looked up I froze for a second. There was the school. Only instead of the large, marble building which housed the pre-school, kindergarten, elementary school, junior-high school, and the high school all in one. There stood a giant castle. The walls of the castle were built with what looked like human muscle and bone that had been gathered from thousands if not millions of victims. The Castle doors looked like they were made out of the bones of some giant creature. Human heads, not skulls, HEADS, lined the roof and windows of the building. A sign posted where the school sign should have been now read. "All who enter this abode of the damned shall hear by forfeit their right to live and be destined to suffer the eternal torment that lies in wait."

Yuki's point of view:

When I looked up at nii-chan I instantly started to wish I hadn't. There he was just standing there with his mouth open and his eyes wide with fear. FEAR! This is the same nii-chan who was never afraid of the dark when he was little, the same nii-chan who actually enjoyed the dark while everyone else in our grade feared it! This was the same nii-chan who actually picked up a scorpion and took it home with him. This is the same man who faced off against 5 bully's in armed with aluminum baseball bats and a sixth one wielding a switch-blade and came out the victor with only a couple of cuts and a broken arm on him! I was terrified of the fog until we got to school, but seeing nii-chan scared is scarier than any fog or monster could possibly be.

Me: Nii-chan! What's wrong!

Nii-chan twitched a little as if he had just come back from reality. He looked at me and gave a nervous smile.

Nii-chan: Its nothing, let's get inside…

He managed to shake me off his arm but I grabbed back on and held him back.

Me: It's those visions again, aint it?...

I knew about nii-chan's nightmarish hallucinations. He used to freak out whenever he saw them. Me and Ako-nee chan were worried about him, but what he did next made us worry all the more. He stopped screaming and freaking out, at first we thought he had stopped having the visions until one morning he told us about a vision he was having right at the table.

(Flashback)

Ako: Thana-kun, is something wrong? Your staring at the ceiling fan pretty hard….

Nii-chan: Just watching him…

Me and Ako exchanged worried looks.

Ako: Who is "him"

Nii-chan: There's a man on a stool, he looks like a rotting corpse, he has no hair, one of his eyes is hanging out, he's dressed in a black tuxedo with holes in it, there are maggots coming out of a hole in his stomach, and his lower jaw is missing and his tongue is hanging out.

Me and Ako where very frightened to hear him go into such detail.

Ako: What is he doing?

Nii-chan: He is trying to kill himself, he keeps shooting in the head with a revolver but he just can't die, so he gets back up and tries again, but sometime he gets back up and does something else.

Ako: What does he do when he tries something else?

Nii-chan: He walks over to me and tries to hand me the gun, he asks me if I could kill him since he is unable to do it himself. I just tell him that if shooting himself in the head with a 360. Caliber revolver doesn't kill him then how would it be any different if I was the one pulling the trigger.

(End Flashback)

The fact that he was seeing such a disturbing thing worried us but what we felt was worst is that he was so used to it that he didn't think anything of seeing these things. So the fact that he actually saw a vision that actually managed to scare him after all these years made me consider the worst.

Me: The visions….their getting worse aren't they?.....

Nii-chan: No, just never seen that one before. It's gone now anyway so let's go.

Thanatos's point of view: 

As we walked into the school I could hear people whispering and chuckling to themselves. The obvious reason being my sister-in-law hanging of my arm like I was her freakin boyfriend! She finally let go when we reached my locker. When I opened it up there was a letter seal with a heart sticker in there. Well actually there were several. I got love letters on a daily basis ever since I joined the kendo club. I did practice kendo like normal members but during sparing matches I usually used my own style of fighting. I didn't make a new martial art or anything, I just took what I saw off of T.V., read in books or comics, or saw in movies, or came up with myself and then altered the moves till they fit my style. So far I was undefeated. And the fact that I won our school the championships when I acted as a stand in for both the archery and marksmanship competitions didn't help either.

Yuki's point of view:

Nii-chan had a bunch of letters in his locker again today. Normally when a guy gets a lot of love letters and doesn't want them he just throws them away, but nii-chan reads them all. He says it's the right thing to do since they managed to build up enough courage to write these. When he's done reading them he does one of three things. If the person says they will be waiting at a said location to obviously confess to him, he will there and let them confess, of course he always turns them down, but he makes sure that he goes easy on them so as to not upset them more than they already are. Or if they left a name but didn't set up a meeting then he will ask to talk to them privately about the letter where he also turns the down gently. If it's an anonymous letter he asks around to find out all of the girls that had been at his locker, he then writes a note that says he's sorry but he doesn't want to go out with them and puts it in their locker, he puts the letters in a black envelope with scarlet edges to warn them to be ready for an upsetting message.

I followed him around while he put the notes he just wrote in the lockers. All the notes were anonymous today. When he was done we went to class and took our seats next to each other when I noticed something in his pocket.

Me:Hey, nii-chan. Why do you still have one of the letters in your pocket?

Nii-chan: I always keep the letters from this person, I don't know why but I can never find out who she is so I can't write a letter back.

He pulls out the letter and looks at it.

Nii-chan: Plus, I'm not sure if I want to reject her in the first place. I don't know why but she also seems very familiar….Hey, why are you blushing?

Me: No reason!

I looked away but I was really nervous. He just said that he finds this girl familiar and that he also might actually go out with her! I was nervous because he did know the girl. I would know since that girl's note is actually the note I left in his locker! He even said he keeps all of the letters from "her"!

As class started I couldn't keep focus. I was too busy thinking about me and nii-chan, how would he react if he finds out I'm the one writing the note? Will he accept me? Will he go out with me? What will he do if we find ourselves alone with each other in the house? Will he want to do "that"? My face goes bright red as I try to expel the thoughts of me and nii-chan doing "that" together but the thoughts just won't leave!

Thanatos's point of view:

I looked over at Yuki every once in a while during the lesson to see if she had stopped blushing yet.  
I wonder what would happen if I told her I knew she was the one writing me those notes… I decided to think about it later. Sure, I liked Yuki and we are not related by blood. But I'm not sure whether I actually love as a woman or as a brother. Plus I still had to sort out the unsure feelings I had for Ako before I could even consider Yuki.

All of a sudden I heard a screech. I looked out and saw what Looked like a skinless pterodactyl.  
Oh great, another hallucination. And in the middle of class to.

All of a sudden I heard gasps and screams. I looked over and everyone was either shocked or panicking, even Yuki was frozen in place.

Me: No way.

I said to myself.

Me: They can see it!?

And that's the end of Chapter 2!

I just want to say that I in no way, shape, or form own Dead or Alive.

It's another long chapter but not only have I started telling the story through other peoples points of view, but I also managed to pick the action up a little bit.

The next chapter is when the action really starts to heat up so be ready. Action examples include Pyramid Head killing a bunch of people, Those roach monsters eating people alive, and Thanatos finally arrives in Silent Hill and meets a strange little girl in a blue dress. You know who I'm talking about.


	4. Chapter 3: The Girl in Blue

Well everyone here is Chapter 3!

As usual, I do not own Silent Hill, Konami does.

This is the chapter where things actually start to heat up!

I hope you enjoy this new installment of Her Angel of Darkness Returns!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

The Girl in Blue

Thanatos's point of view:

As I looked around at the shocked faces of my classmates and the teacher I couldn't help but wonder how this was possible.

Me: How can they possibly see that thing! That thing is just one of my hallucinations, only I should be able to see it!

Then all of a sudden I heard what sounded like a siren going off in the distance.

Yuki: Nii-chan. What is that thing?! And why is the siren going off?!

Me: I don't know, but I have a feeling that we don't want to be here when we find out! Let's get out of here!

Teacher: Thanatos! I understand that this is a very stressing event, but we must stay where we are until we know what is happening.

The teacher is Miss, Morrigan. She's the advanced math teacher here, calculus to be precise. Yes, I know, shocking that me and my sister are that smart but that's beside the point right now. Miss, Morrigan is more like the Dark stalkers character than she thinks. She has long hair that reaches to her waist; she ties it into a pony tail. She has a body that could seduce a catholic priest. She has pale skin, a lovely face, eyes as red as mine, and I forgot to mention that her hair is a chocolate brown color. Even though she's a teacher she is currently dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt with the color folded down and the top two buttons undone, she is also wearing a black leather mini-skirt, fish-net stockings, and black high-heel shoes. All the boys love her and all the girls hate her. Most of the boys do bad on tests on purpose just to get after school lessons with her. In fact, I'm about the only non-gay boy in school that doesn't have a fetish for her. Just like my sister is about the only non-lesbian girl in school who doesn't hate her. She sometimes sits on a student's desk and leans back a little while doing the lesson, it's usually mine. Some of the guys say she does this because she likes me and is trying to get my attention since I'm not completely drooling over her. If so she hides it well. Plus I just think she does it to embarrass me for not paying attention in class.

Me: Look, I'm sure everyone in this room knows about my hallucinations right.

Everybody nods their heads.

Me: Well I may not know what the siren thing is all about but I do know that the creature outside is a thing that I have seen in my hallucinations over the years.

I hear some students gasp while others whisper among each other.

Me: I don't know how or why you guys are able to see it and hear it but I do know that I have a feeling that when we find out why its visible, this is the last place were going to want to be.

Morrigan: I understand your concerns Thanatos but we must wait here until help come. It's standard emergency policy for the school so I'm sorry to say but no one's leaving the class room until we get some information. Now I'm going to try to contact the office so everyone please stay in your seats.

As she dials the offices phone line the other students start whispering.

Student 1: What's going on? What is that thing?

Student 2: It looks like a dinosaur with no skin, but more importantly what is that siren?

Student 1: I don't know. Is there a tornado or something coming this way?! What's going on!?

Student 3: Wait! Didn't Thanatos say that that creature is something from one of his Hell visions?

Student 2: Yeah, he did! If it's one of his minds little monsters then what's it doing in real life?

Student 3: I bet he knows exactly what's going on!

Student 1: Your right! There's no other explanation!

Student 2: Alright then. I say we have a little chat with him and find out what's going on!

Students 1 and 3: Right!

Before they can ask anything though Miss. Morrigan asks for everyone's attention.

Morrigan: Okay every one, listen up! The line to the office is dead, so are the lines to the other class rooms and all of the outside connections.

A wave of unrest spread through the class.

Student 2: I would like to ask some questions please!

Morrigan: Yes, what is it?

Student 2: It's not a question for you but for Thanatos there.

The three boys who were talking earlier stand up and surround my desk.

Me: Yes, what is it?

The second boy looked me dead in the eye with a barely hidden hostility in his eyes.

Student 2: You said that that thing outside was from your visions right?

Me: Yes, I did.

Student 3: Then tell us what the hell it's doing flying around outside.

Me: I don't know.

The second boy slammed his hand on my desk, shocking everybody in the room, I just looked him in the eye with no expression what so ever.

Student 2: Bull Shit! Stop pretending you don't know anything, you can't fool us.

Student 1: Yeah. Class is going like normal till all of a sudden one of your monsters just happens to show up outside the window. Then that siren starts, then you tell us you have a "bad feeling" about being here and try to escape, and then the phone lines in and out of school just happen to go dead at the same time. Seems like a bit much for just a coincidence don't you think?

They were staring me down, I just sighed.

Me: Well what do you think is going on?

Student 3: Well we sure as hell can't explain the creature, but our guess is that you rigged the siren to activate at this time, and then you cut the phone lines and jammed the outside lines.

Me: And why would I do that? Now unless you're looking for a fight I advise you move along.

Student 1: Well maybe we are looking for a fight.

I actually laughed a little at that which took them by surprise.

Me: I hope your joking because I've gotten stronger over the years and if I could do that much damage to 6 heavily armed kids with no weapon of my own back in middle school, what do you think I could do to you guys? There are only 3 of you and your unarmed so what do you think is going to happen to you now that I'm stronger.

The classroom went silent as I stood up. The three boys were utterly terrified, and when I cracked my knuckles they ran right back to their seats.

Before I could sit down the siren got ear splitting loud. I covered my ears but I could still hear it. Then I heard a scream. I looked up and saw that the walls of the class room were changing. The once white room now had walls that were dirty and looked like they were covered in blood, most of the lights went out, the ones that remained on dimmed so there was very little light to see by.

Then I heard several screams. I looked over and was horrified by what I saw. There was what looked like a swarm of Chihuahua sized cockroaches coming out of the back wall. They were crawling all over the students. They were eating them. I saw one student have half of his head eaten in under 10 seconds.

I didn't waist a second, I grabbed Yuki and Miss. Morrigan and ran out of that room. The hallways were looked just as disturbing as the classroom a second ago.

Yuki: Nii-chan! What's going on?!

Me: I don't know but we need to get out of here now!

Morrigan: Oh my god! Look!

Morrigan pointed down a hallway on the left, there was the principle, cornered by a huge man wearing a giant metal pyramid on his head. He was holding the principle off the ground by his neck when all of a sudden.

He raised the giant blade he was holding and sliced the principle in two! Yuki screamed which caused the monster to turn. He started to move towards us slowly, weighed down by the blade I would guess. I grabbed my sister and Morrigan and ran as fast as I could.

Yuki: Nii-chan! What was that?!

Me: Something we don't want to be near now let's go!

When we finally got outside we saw that the whole town was covered in fog, and there were what looked like large, skinless apes moving towards us. There were three of them.

Me: For the love of the gods! Today is just not my day!

I cracked my knuckles and yelled back to the girls.

Me: You two! Get out of here, now!

Both of them just looked at me like I was crazy.

Yuki: No way nii-chan!

Morrigan: She's right Thanatos! We can't just leave you alone with those things!

Me: Look! If I can fight off 6 armed opponents with only my bare fists and win I think I can take care of myself! Plus if you guys are here then I have to protect you which would hold me back and put you in danger now just go!

Yuki: No!

Morrigan: Not a chance!

I just sighed, I looked back at them.

Me: Then stay back and keep out of my way.

But just as I was about to turn around they started screaming, I looked down and saw that the two of them were being sucked down into what looked like a pool of blood.

Yuki: Nii-chan! Help!

I tried to grab onto them but they had been dragged into the pool by the time I got there, the pool disappeared with them….

Me: Yuki…..Morrigan…..

I heard the ape things draw closer; I stood up and turned to them. They shrank back for a second in fear, deep red eyes glaring furiously at you is a rather scary sight.

Me: You pricks are going to wish you had died earlier after I'm done with you….

One of the creatures charged at me and tackled me; I reversed the tackle so I was on top and started beating its head in with my fists. It knocked me off and hit me upside the head.

Me: Damn! These guys hit hard! Gonna have to end this quick…

I strafed around the creature and tackled it, put it in a head lock, and twisted its head till I heard a crack. When the creature fell limp I charged at the second one. I ducked under its strike and buried my fist in its stomach. I grabbed its head and dragged it over to a broken store window where I impaled its head on a large shard of glass. I turned to the last one. I looked at the store, it was a pawn shop. I reached through the window and pulled out a WWll combat knife. The creature charged me. I cloths lined it to the ground and got on top of it where I held the knife behind its head.

Me: Game over bitch…

I thrust the knife into its neck, cutting the jugular vein and severing the spine, an instant kill….

I stood up and looked at the now dead creatures. I was a little scared. I had never killed anything before and looking back on how I killed them; it looked like some kind of berserker came through and slaughtered them.

Me: Yuki, Morrigan….how am I going to explain this to Ako, assuming she's even still alive….

Before I could do anything else, the siren started blaring. I felt a huge headache seize me.

Me: Damn, losing conciseness! If I pass out here I'm done for….

I tried to keep awake but it's no use. I pass out right there on the ground.

…………………………………………

Wake up……Wake up……………

I hear a voice…..Its distant but clear.

I open my eyes and I already know something's not right. I look up and I'm in front of a sign. Due to the fog only the sign is visible, it says "Welcome to Silent Hill"

???: Oh good, your awake.

I look over and I see a girl. She appears to be around fourteen years old. She is wearing a blue dress, white socks, and black dress shoes. She has short, black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes.

Me: Do I know you?

She looks sad for a second but then she smiles sadly.

???: Yes, though you can't remember.

Me: So your someone from before I lost my memory?

She nods her head.

Me: How did I get here?

???: That's not important right now. What's important is that you save the ones you care about.

I run over to her and grab her by the shoulders.

Me: You know where Yuki and Morrigan are?!

???: And Ako too.

Me: Where are they?!

???: They are in there…

She points towards the sign.

Me: Their in Silent Hill? What is Silent Hill?

???: The town where those monsters came from. It is a cursed town that serves as a gateway to Hell and shapes its monsters based on the fears, crimes, sins, and mental anguish of those that enter it or of those it targets….

Me: I don't care, I'll kill any of those creatures I come across, just tell me where they are!

She just gave me this smile that chilled me to the bone.

???: I will, but first you must do something for me.

She faded out of my hands and reappeared next to me.

???: I am the force that runs this town, but some other force is trying to get into the towns past and sabotage the journeys of the people who conquered the town in the past. This could make it so that I never obtained control of the town and would put it in the hands of the one trying to off me.

I looked her in the eye. I knew where this is going…

Me: I'm guessing that you want to send me back to aid those people and make sure they complete their journeys.

???: Yes, that is correct.

Me: Will Ako and the others be safe while I'm working on this?

???: I have enough power left to keep them safe for a while, but you must hurry and make sure that the past remains unchanged.

I thought it over. I could just run past her and get my loved ones now. After all she might just be the one that sent the monsters to my town. But this girl is obviously from my past and may be able to help me get my memories back, and if I let her rule fall would I be dooming other towns to the same fate that befell mine?

Me:…..okay, I'll help you.

???: I knew you would.

She holds up her hand and a hellish portal opens up. I step forward towards the portal but stop at the last second.

Me: Shouldn't I at least know the name of my employer?

The girl smiles warmly at me.

"My name is Alessa"

Me: Well Alessa, see you when I'm done….

I look forward and step through the portal.

Alessa: See you when you get back, my fallen angel….  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

And Thanatos is finally in Silent Hill! First stop, Silent Hill Origins to help Travis save Alessa!

Who is this mysterious force that threatens Alessa's control of Silent Hill?

What is Alessa's relationship with Thanatos?

Keep reading to find out! ^_^


	5. Origins: The Trucker and the Inferno

Hey! Its skye82693 here with the next chapter of Her Angel of Darkness!

As usual, all rights to Silent Hill belong to Konami, not me.

Chapter 4

Origin: The Trucker and the Inferno.

??? Point of View:

I was driving down the road on a late night run. I guess that is a dead give away that I'm a trucker. It's foggy as hell out tonight. Even with the high-beams on I can still barely see a damn thing! After a conversation with a friend over my radio I started having flash-backs. They were of the day of my dad's funeral. I quickly shake those thoughts out of my head and focus on the road.

I then see a figure come out of the trees ahead of me. It looks like a person to me. All of a sudden the guy just runs out into the middle of the road and collapses.

???: Shit!

I hit the breaks and try to keep the truck from toppling over. I manage to come to a stop before hitting the figure in front of me.

I get out of the truck to see if the persons alright, but when I look there's no one there.

???: What the hell?

I look at my rear view mirror and suddenly I see what looks like a little girl in the reflection. When I turn around though there is no one there. I look in the mirror again and I still see her. Only now she's getting closer to me. I look behind me and suddenly the fog surges forward and engulfs me.

When I turn around again I see the little girl. She is about three and a half feet tall if not taller. She's wearing a light blue dress with white lining. She has white knee-high socks and black school shoes. Her hair is a light brown and her eyes seem dark for a kid her age.

She looks at me for a second and then runs off into the fog.

???: Hey! Wait a second!

I lose sight of her in the fog. I'm pretty sure that she's the one that collapsed in the road so I'm worried about whether she's okay or not. I grab my clip on flashlight, turn it on, and follow her into the fog.

As I'm running through the fog I reach a large sign but I cannot read it since the fog is so dense….

??????: Uggghhhh, son of a bitch……

I look over to my right and I see what looks like a kid sprawled on the side of the road. He was wearing a black and red stripe long sleeve shirt with a black combat vest over it. He was also wearing black and red camouflage pants and black tennis shoes. His hair was short cut and jet black. I found that his eyes were the most startling thing about him. They were blood red and had slit pupils like a cat.

But regardless of his appearance he seemed to be in pain, so I ran over to see if he was alright.

Thanatos' Point of View:

I woke up on the side of a road covered in fog. That didn't surprise me but I was caught of guard by the headache that made me feel as if I had the world's biggest hangover. I can honestly say that those ape monsters punches had nothing on this headache.

Me: Uggghhhh, son of a bitch……

???: Hey kid, you alright?

I looked up and saw a man standing over me. He was a Caucasian man with deep-set eyes and what looked like a five-o-clock shadow on his chin. He was wearing a tan shirt, a brown vest, blue jeans, work boots, and a baseball cap.

Me: Well except for a headache that feels like the worlds biggest hangover I'm fine.

The guy held out a hand. After a few seconds I took his hand and he helped me up.

???: You gonna be alright?

Me: Yeah, thanks man.

???: What's your name kid?

Me: My name is Thanatos.

After I mentioned my name he gave me a weird look for a second.

???: Sorry, but that's kind of an odd name.

Me: I know it is, but I like it.

I dusted myself off a little and looked at him.

Me: So what's your name?

???: Travis. So, why exactly are you out here kid?

Me: I ran away from home and uhhh….got lost….

Yeah, anyone that knows what's happened up till now will know that I just lied. But it's not like I can just come out and say that I came from the future to help the spirit of a little girl retain her control over a town that technically exists in hell.

Travis: I see, not exactly a good idea on your part huh?

Me: No not really. Anyway why are you out here?

Travis: Well I'm a trucker and I was passin by on a run when this girl ran out into the middle of the road and collapsed. I managed to brake but when I got out to check on her she was gone. Then the fog rolled in and all of a sudden she's standing right in front of me. Then she runs off into the fog without saying anything, so I went after her.

Me: Well what did she look like?

Travis: Well she was wearing a blue dress, white knee-high socks, black dress shoes, and she had brown hair.

I knew he was talking about Alessa.

I guess that means that she sent me back to help the first guy to conquer Silent Hill. So that guy must be Travis here. Well I feel sorry for him considering what he's about to go through but I got a job to do so lets get going.

Me: Sorry, haven't seen her….do you smell smoke?

Travis sniffed the air a little and looked around before pointing down a dirt path.

Travis: It's coming from over there, sorry Thanatos but it looks like your coming with me for now.

I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

We ran up the dirt path until we found the source of the smell.

Me: What the hell. That house is on fire….

Travis: I can kinda see that….Hey!

I looked towards where Travis was and saw a woman in what looked like her late forty's or early fifties. She ran off as soon as we saw her. I don't know why but I feel very hostile towards her.

All of a sudden I heard a scream coming from the house.

Travis: Someone's still in there!

Me: Well we can't just sit around! Let's go!

Travis nodded his head and we both ran into the house. Probably not the smartest thing either of us had ever done in our lives. The house was filled with smoke. I could hardly breathe let alone see.

Travis: The scream came from upstairs! Let's go!

Me: Right behind you!

We made our way upstairs we looked around for any sign of life.

Travis: Thanatos! Over here!

I ran to where Travis stood and the sight that I saw struck me speechless.

There on the floor was what looked like a satanic symbol on the ground with candles set at each of the inverted stars five points. The thing looked like it had been drawn with blood. But what shocked me the most was what was in the middle of the circle. In the middle of it all was a little girl, she was naked except for what looked like a towel. The fire had burnt every inch of her body. Yet she was somehow breathing! I don't know how the hell she was even still alive with a full-body third-degree burn.

When she opened her eyes there was a flash of light and I heard a voice in my head.

???: Let me burn!

Travis just shoke his head and picked her up.

Travis: Sorry, but I'm going to get you out of here. Thanatos, lets get out of here!

I nodded my head and we made our way to the stairs but fire blocked our way. Then the same sign that was on the floor appeared in the flames, and then the flames disappeared.

Me and Travis were shocked but we kept on going until the floor gave way beneath us. Luckily we both landed on our feet. We kept moving through the house until we were finally outside.

Travis: Hey! Someone! This girl needs some help!....someone….please help….

Travis slumped to the ground and passed out. I heard the police in the distance when I felt the familiar ear-splitting sound of the storm siren.

Me: Damn! Not again!

I collapsed on the ground next to the girl. When I looked at her face she smiled at me.

???: I'm glad you came back Thanatos….

My eyes grew as wide as dish plates as I faded from consciousness. The last thing I thought before I blacked-out was….

Me: Alessa?....Is that you?....

Well everyone, how was that?!

Ill begin working on the next part of the Origin Chapters soon, so be patient and wait while I do the needed research on the games story line so I can keep going.

So until next time, I suggest going on YouTube and watching the Bayonetta cut scenes and walkthrough, and if you already have the game then what are you doing here?! Play the game now!!!!!!


End file.
